planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cornelius (CE)
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} Caesar's Infant Son is an evolved chimpanzee and an upcoming character in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. This baby will be the youngest son of Caesar, and his wife Cornelia, as well as the younger brother of the couple's eldest son, River. Through his father, this baby is the youngest grandson of the late Bright Eyes, and the late Alpha, as well as the youngest adoptive grandson of the late Will Rodman, and the late Caroline Aranha, and the youngest adoptive great-grandson of the late Charles Rodman. He will be second-in-line to inherit the colony after his brother, River. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Born before the rediscovery of humans, this baby was born the second child and youngest son of ape leader, Caesar and his queen Cornelia. Through his parents, he is the younger brother of the couple's heir and eldest son, River. When Caesar rescues a group of humans consisting of Malcolm, his wife Ellie, his son Alexander and Carver, the infant along with his mother meets humans for the first time. Curious, the baby climbs out of Cornelia's arms and scurries over to Ellie and Alexander to investigate them further and to play with them much to the nervousness of his father and the amusement of Alexander and Ellie who take his curiousness and playfulness in stride. More to come… Personality As an infant, this young baby is closely watched by his family, especially his protective older brother, River. Despite his protective family, this doesn't stop this little one from exploring and being curious. When his father rescues Malcolm, his family and Carver from an explosion, the baby and River are present when Caesar along with their honorary uncles, Maurice and Rocket meet up with humans. The baby becomes curious and wanders over to Ellie and Alexander and investigates them for himself but finds something more interesting; the humans' box of supplies. The baby is almost injured but is rescued from the incident by River who attacks Carver for wanting to harm his little brother. More to come… Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence:' As the second grandson of the late test chimpanzee, Bright Eyes, he is the second generation to be born with advanced intelligence, the first being his father, Caesar. Because both his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 drug earlier in life, He has a higher intelligence then both his parents combined. *'Speech:' As the son of two altered chimpanzees, he was born with the ability of speech, while his father (and presumably his mother) learned to speak later in life. Relationships Caesar Caesar is this baby's father. He will be very close to his father as Caesar will be very protective over him. They have a very close relationship as Caesar was present at his birth. Caesar watches proudly as the baby is introduced to the colony for the first time with the rest of the family. The baby is with Caesar on horseback at sometime during the story as he is being held by River indicating that Caesar is attempting to have some bonding time with his sons while attempting to spend some time with his old friends, Maurice and Rocket. More to Come... Cornelia Cornelia is this baby's mother. The baby spends a lot of time with Cornelia as she is the first ape he interacts with from the moment he is born. The second being his father, Caesar. When humans reappear and Caesar rescues a group of them from an explosion, the baby and Cornelia are introduced to them for the first time. The infant becomes curious and climbs out of his mother's arms and wanders over to Ellie and Alexander. Cornelia, knowing that they won't hurt him, allows him to investigate their new friends. This indicates she has enough faith and trust in their new friends to know, that her baby is safe. More to Come... River River is this baby's older brother. The baby is openly fond of his older brother and loves him. This could be because River was present at his birth and is the third ape he interacts with after their parents. When the brothers accompany their father and honorary uncles, Maurice and Rocket to a meeting with Malcolm and his group of survivors, the baby rides with River. It is shown that River watches nervously as his brother investigates their new human friends and is rescued by River when Carver goes to attack him only for Caesar to jump in and protect them both. More to Come... Ellie Ellie is this baby's human friend. In which this baby will interact with. He will be curious and will climb out of his mother's arms to investigate Ellie. More to Come... Alexander Alexander is this baby's human friend. Like Ellie, the baby will interact with Alexander. He will be curious and will climb out of his mother's arms to investigate Alexander closer. More to Come... Notes *Like his parents, but unlike his older brother, the baby has green eyes. Trivia * Mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis and director Matt Reeves. * The baby is mentioned again by Andy Serkis during an interview at CinemaCon. One of the scenes shown at the Fox screening was the festivities involving Cornelia, seen wearing a crown of flowers, having just given birth to this child. * According to entertainment website Flicks and Bits, Caesar's infant child is his second-born son. * There is speculation from one entertainment site that this infant's name could be Cornelius. Another site has suggested the name Milo and that the baby could be considered the equivalent to Roddy McDowall's Caesar when he was born as Milo in Escape from the Planet of the Apes. *Confirmed by Andy Serkis in an interview with USA Today that the baby is a boy. *It is currently unknown if he has a shooting star birthmark like his father, and grandfather. *It is currently unknown what his name is. *In the overrall Planet of the Apes franchise, this baby's birth is the third. The first was Milo (later known as Caesar) in Escape from the Planet of the Apes. The second being the baby's father, Caesar who was born offscreen in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. Image Gallery Dawn-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-poster.jpg|In the protective arms of his father. Infant's birth 2.png|With his mother after birth. Infant's birth 3.png Caesar, Cornelia, River & Infant.png|Celebrating his birth in his mother's arms surrounded by his father and brother. 140009969377dea-big-1.jpg|The baby is watched by his brother and his mother. Caesar, Maurice, Rocket, River & Infant.png|The baby with his father and brother and honorary uncles Maurice and Rocket on horseback. Caesar with Cornelia & Infant.png|The baby sleeps in the safety of his mother's arms while his father watches over them. Caesar, River & Infant.png|The baby rides with his brother during their meeting with Malcolm. Caesar's youngest son investigates Ellie.jpg|Investigating Ellie. Infant, Ellie, and Alexander 2.png|Baby climbs out of Ellie's arms and towards the supply case. Infant wanders.png|Scurries over to Supply box. Infant in supply box.png|In the Supply Box. River protects Infant.png|River rushes to his brother's aid as Carver is about to attack the little one. Caesar shows River his brother.png|After birth and meeting his father and big brother for the first time. Caesar, River, Cornelia & Infant.png|Infant with his father, mother and elder brother. Category:Heroes Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Male Characters Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Caesar's Family (CE) Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Colony Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters